


Frame Of Mind

by IWriteWorksNotTragedies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteWorksNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteWorksNotTragedies
Summary: She's back, but shattered





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sing is 'Frame Of Mind' - Tristam & Braken

_For now you can stay_

_Right here we will play_

_Until somehow you can find_

_A slightly different frame of mind_

 

It had been a week since El got back from the Upside Down, broken, but still herself. She hadn’t said much once when they rescued her, she had barely started talking to Mike around three days ago, but she still doesn’t talk to anyone else. She looked scared, traumatized, she had been in that hellhole for almost a year. She never left Mike’s side, beside him she felt whole, she felt normal, when she couldn’t, it all returned to her, the horror, the unrelenting nightmare every time she closed her eyes.

 

_Right here in my arms_

_Away from all harm_

_You'll be safe from all the flares_

_Although I know you don't care_

 

After a month, she had started talking again, she was recuperating. The nightmares didn’t stop though, every night, it was a scenario of how she was going to die, every time she woke up to Mike in the bed above her, concerned.

Two months later, the nightmares started to go away, she started to feel again, to have fun again, to have friends again. She wanted to go places and do things, because everything was still a mystery to her.

 

_You can lift your head up to the sky_

_Take a deeper breath and give it time_

_You can walk the path among the lines_

_With your shattered frame of mind_

_Withstand, you can always stay_

_We can wait right here and play_

_Until somehow you can find_

_A slightly better frame of mind_

 

A year after she returned she was finally free, free of the nightmares, free of her fear, fear of going back, fear of attachment. She had finally been able to connect with everyone around her, to be family with the people she cared about, and the people who cared about her. She could connect with Mike more than she could others, but she didn’t know why, be he cared about her a lot, and she cared about him. He gave her space, he didn’t want to force a relationship, he let her have her time to become whole again.

 

_And when daylight comes through_

_When the day is anew_

_Then it will be time_

_For a new frame of mind_

_When all eyes are on you_

_You will know what to do_

_Since you would have found_

_Your new frame of mind_

 

She had been back for two years, the shortest two years of their lives, after the longest one on earth. El was whole, she was a person again, she had taken back what the Upside Down took from her, her soul. Her connection with Mike had grown and she didn’t really see him as a friend anymore, she didn’t what to call him, but it was more than friend. He didn’t know what to call her, but he was glad she was with him, that he could her smiling face again. That he could love her in person again.

 

_When you lift your head up to the sky_

_Take a deeper breath and give it time_

_You can walk the path among the lines_

_But always know that you'll be safe_

_I'll be here throughout your days_

_Come, find me and we will play_


End file.
